Scarred
by madmarauderHGRHRN
Summary: Remus Lupin had always been a bit strange, even his best friends knew that but they never questioned it. Until now. (This is a how the marauders found out about Remus being a werewolf)
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin had always seemed a bit odd to a lot of people, he was very quiet and he would rarely talk to people. Except for his best friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was surprised they even let him into their group, he was just a shy nerd who always kept to himself. The first time they had ever properly talked was when some third year Slytherins were pushing him around like a punching bag and throwing all his things everywhere.

James, Peter and Sirius went and stood up to the Slytherins and helped Remus up and collect his stuff.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Oi look what we have here," a big round bellied Slytherin said to his friends as he picked up a young Remus by the collar of his shirt. "It's a tiny little Gryffindor first year, what shall we do with him then?" he asked his group as he shoved him into the ground_ _._

 _They soon started pushing Remus around the group and punching him, and because Remus was actually quite small for his age (though not in height), he didn't have enough strength to escape or fight back. They soon opened his satchel with all his school stuff and started throwing it everywhere so it was scattered all over the courtyard._

" _Hey what do you think you are doing?" came a voice from behind the tall pale guy who had Remus in a headlock. All of their heads turned, there standing were three boys, one with messy jet black hair and bright hazel eyes that were hiding behind thin round glasses. The next one had the same coloured hair as the first but his was long and rested on his shoulder. The third was round, plump and had very mouse like features._

 _Remus had recognised them as the people he shared a dorm with, whom he, because of his shyness, had rarely spoken to._

" _Who are you?" asked one of the Slytherins, "I am James Potter, and I would like you to stop bullying the boy who you right now have in a headlock" the boy with the glasses replied._

" _Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if we don't? Tell your mummies" All of the slytherins cracked up laughing. "Well I am not sure about telling my mum, but I am sure that McGonagall would love to hear about this" James replied raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't?" it came out as more of a question than a statement, "Try me."_

 _Soon the boys reluctantly left Remus laying there on the ground with all his school stuff scattered all around him. He got up and started to collect his things from all over the place, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and he saw all three boys staring at him._

 _They handed him the rest of his school supplies, "T-thanks," he replied shyly, "You're welcome," the boy called James replied. "I'm James, and these are my friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew," he gestured to the two boys next to him._

" _Um.. I'm Remus, thanks for the help back there," he said quietly, he wasn't very good at talking with people. "No worries, always happy to help a dorm mate in need" James said. "Those Slytherins pick on everyone, they really need a good kick up the butt," the boy called Sirius said._

" _Do they bully you often?" Sirius asked Remus, "Um… well...sometimes," he finally admitted to them. Sirius looked at the boy in front of him, there was just something about him that made seem lonely, and Sirius guessed that he was._

" _Hey, you know what?" said Sirius "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Remus was gobsmacked someone actually wanted to talk and sit with to him, "Um.. y-yeah s-sure" Remus managed to stutter out._

" _Cool meet us over there by that tree at lunch" Sirius said, "Bye" James, Sirius and Peter, said as they walked off._

 _~End Flashback~_

After that they became great friends, and Remus treasured every moment with them because he was just waiting for the day that they would find out his secret and abandon him. It was hard for him to make friends, especially because of his secret problem. His secret werewolf problem.

He tried his best to hide it from his friends, he couldn't let them find out, if they did they would want nothing to do with him. And once again he would be alone and have no one at all.

But lately he had been finding it hard, he was running out of excuses to explain his absence and lately his nightmares had become worse. He could tell his friends were starting to get suspicious, but he refused to let them find out. How he had longed for friends, and now he finally had them, he wasn't gonna let go of them easily.

* * *

"Hey is it just me, or is Remus acting a little strangely," Sirius asked his friends as they sat by their favourite tree next to the black lake. "No, it's not just you, I have noticed too," James answered, "Something is definitely up with him. I mean all those excuses he's been making about seeing his 'sick mother' and how basically every month he gets sick and disappears somewhere."

"We need to get to the bottom of it," Sirius said, determination in his voice. "Shouldn't we stay out of Remus' life problems? It's none of our business anyway" Peter piped up. "Of course it's our business, Remus is one our best friends," James replied.

"Look, the three of us just need to keep a close eye on him. If he mysteriously has to go somewhere we follow him," Sirius told his friends. "Good idea. I mean how hard is it going to be, Remus can't keep anything from us for long, we're his best friends, he tells us anything. Right?"

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full week they had been following Remus around but to no avail they didn't find him doing anything suspicious. "Something still doesn't feel right though" continued Sirius, "Give it up Sirius, we followed him around for an entire week, and we didn't see him doing anything unusual" James said tiredly, it was night and he was exhausted.

"Look, there's something weird going on and I am going to find out what it is" Sirius exclaimed "Are you with me or not?" Sirius looked around at his two friends, they didn't seem very sure. "Sirius it's just Remus was doing nothing unusual" Peter managed to say.

"Fine, I will figure it out on my own" Sirius huffed and hopped into bed, "Hey guys what are talking about" said Remus walking into the dorm from the bathroom. "Uhh nothing" James said hurriedly "Ok" said a very confused Remus.

They soon all hopped into bed and fell asleep

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning (Well really it was 3 am) Sirius woke to the sound of someone screaming and thrashing, he knew who it was it was Remus. Around once or twice a week the dorm would wake to the sound of Remus' screams from his nightmares, they had grown used to it. But lately they had been noticing it a bit more than usual.

"No please stop" Remus continued to cry out "Ok guys you know the drill" said James. Sirius jumped onto Remus' bed and pinned him down so he would stop thrashing around, Peter went to go get some water for him and James some new pyjamas.

"Remus come on you have to wake up" Sirius shook his friend, soon Remus started to calm down a bit. He slowly opened his eyes, He was very confused as to why Sirius was on top of him "Um Sirius" Remus asked "Yeah" "Why are you on top of me".

"You were having another nightmare" Sirius replied getting off his friends bed "Oh" was all Remus could say. Soon James and Peter returned with some new pyjamas since Remus was drenched in sweat and some cold water, Peter gave the water to him and he gratefully drank it. James also went and handed him the clothes.

Remus hated when he had nightmares, but he hated them even more when they got so bad he would scream in his sleep and thrash in his bed and wake up the others. He always felt so bad because usually his friends would be quite tired the next day. He had offered numerous times to ask Professor Dumbledore if he could get a room on his own or even a cupboard under some stairs (A/N hee hee) so when he had nightmares he wouldn't wake them, but they insisted that he stayed.

"Thanks" he told them as he got up to go to the bathroom and get changed. "Hey Remus?" James asked "Yeah", "What are your nightmares about". Remus stiffened, he couldn't tell them, most of his nightmares are about when he got bitten and his first few transformations. "Nothing" he replied smiling "Well it can't be nothing if they are making you act like this" Sirius added. "They're nothing alright" Remus snapped and he went to go change.

"I told you" said a frustrated Sirius "Something is up". "Sirius is right" said James and Peter nodded his head, "So what are we gonna do?" Peter asked. "Well I have been noticing Remus acting strange since halfway through first year when I first started noticing that he was absent a lot. So I kept track of the dates of his absences and his explanations of them" Sirius said.

He walked over to his bed and got the floor and reached under it "Almost got it. GOT IT" Sirius shouted standing up "Shhh" Peter and James shushed him. "Sorry" he whispered, he opened up the notebook "Ok the first time I recorded his disappearances was on the 12th of January, the next was the 10th of february, then the 13th of March, April 12th and so on" said Sirius "but I don't understand how they are connected".

"Me neither" said James "but look at some of these excuses" some of them were not very inventive and were very suspicious. My dog died or My other dog died some were even weirder like My cousin's, aunt's children's friend's turtle died and I need to go the funeral. "Ok that one with the turtle is just weird" Sirius said.

"Have you noticed that when he comes back from these so called 'Visits to his sick mother' and 'turtle funerals' that he has more cuts and bruises than any normal person and looks like he is in a lot of pain. I mean, did the turtle come back to life or something and start beating Remus up" Sirius said.

"I know, and before he leaves he always looks quite sick, and when he comes back he looks even sicker, and I mean more than usual" James replied reading through the book a bit more. "Ok there is something seriously going on here" Sirius said "Meet me in the library 7pm tomorrow so we can do some research" he said as hopped back into bed.

When Remus came back from the bathroom, no matter how tired any of the boys were they couldn't to sleep as they all had too much on their mind. Except for Peter who had passed out instantly when he got to his bed and was now snoring loudly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Morning guys" said Remus sitting down next to his friends "Morning" they replied looking as tired as ever and Remus instantly felt guilty. If he hadn't woken them up at three in the morning because of his nightmares they wouldn't be so tired.

Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and was instantly brought out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Lily Evans standing behind him, "Oh, Good Morning Lily" he said softly. "Oh look who it is, it's 'Miss know-it-all Evans" Sirius said while Peter and James laughed, while just Lily rolled rolled her eyes and said "Oh Black, I'd call you a retard but that would be an insult to retards"

"Oh, real feisty you are" said James "Shut up Potter, I am surprised you haven't even asked me out or humiliated me in some way or another since I have been near you for more than five seconds" Lily said, annoyed at the Marauders for they were always making her life hell, the only one she actually liked was Remus. "What, do you want me to ask you out" James smirked and Lily just glared at him "Anyway" continued Lily "Remus I was just wondering if you could help me out with the DADA assignment, I am stuck on something for my essay" Lily said kindly unlike how she spoke to the others. Remus looked to his friends for their consent. Expecting them to shake their heads, instead they nodded their heads apart from Peter who looked utterly confused.

"Sure okay" replied Remus "I'll meet you in the library at 7 tonight", James' and Sirius' eyes popped out of their heads "NO" they shouted together, they couldn't let Remus see them in the library he would ask what they were doing and would get suspicious. Lily and Remus looked at them shocked and confused "We mean" James started "That you guys probably shouldn't go to the library tonight" Sirius finished. "And why ever not" said Lily looking at them weirdly "Um because...because…um-" "The teachers are having a very private meeting there tonight and no one is allowed in there" James finished for Sirius.

"Um...Okay" said Remus not buying it, but was sure that his friends would tell him later "Meet me in the common room then, same time?". "Sure, I guess I'll see you in class, Bye" Lily gave one last glare to James and Sirius and went off to sit with friends. Remus was about to ask about before but Sirius beat him to it "Come James, Peter let's go don't want to be late. Bye Remes" they all left quickly and left Remus there sitting all by himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now all the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in Defence against the dark arts, listening to Mr. Dimarzo drag on about whatever, "Now class today we are going to be learning werewolves" Remus' head shot up "Werewolves" he squeaked "Yes Mr. Lupin werewolves" Mr. Dimarzo smiled smugly.

Mr. Dimarzo had never liked Remus Lupin and thought that Dumbledore was crazy for letting a werewolf into Hogwarts, he personally believed that all werewolves should be gotten rid of from the world.

"So everyone for homework you will create a presentation werewolves about stuff like how dangerous they are and how most people think all of them should be killed" he added the last part directly at Remus. Remus paled and tears began to fill his eyes he quickly wiped them hoping no one noticed, "It will be due tomorrow and I will select a few of you to present in front of the class. I expect all of to do well, especially you Remus, I know you know a lot about this particular subject" He raised his eyebrows at Remus.

"Alright everyone class dismissed" everyone packed up their stuff and rushed out Remus was even quicker, he ran out and rushed to his next class ignoring his friends behind him, he just needed to get away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now 7 o'clock and James, Peter and Sirius were in the library talking. "Did you see Remus in class today" said Peter, "Yeah I know something is definitely wrong with him" said Sirius. "Okay, how do we know where to start?" asked James "Well look for a book about sicknesses he might be ill and have a condition" replied Sirius. "Okay" James and Peter got up to go look but then noticed that Sirius didn't get up instead he just sat there and grabbed some stuff out of his bag.

"Um Sirius why aren't you going to help?" asked James "I would but I have to finish my astronomy homework. Don't worry I'll also keep looking at the dates and see if there is any connection" said Sirius. "Okay, come on Peter" and off they went looking through all the sections they could.

Sirius was going through his astronomy homework "Okay so all I have to do is fill in the dates of the past few full moons on my chart" he said to himself. He continued to work on his homework while Peter and James read, a little while after he decided to take a break and do some research on Remus.

He pulled out the notebook and started to flick through the pages, he racked his brain trying to think if there was any pattern. Suddenly he noticed that one of the dates was a full moon, he pulled out his chart and saw that all of the dates were a full moon.

Realisation dawned on him, he dropped everything with a loud clutter making James and Peter jump from there reading. Sirius ran to the section he was looking for and pulled out the book he was looking for.

He ran back to a shocked and confused James and Peter and put the book down and started to read. "Okay what is going on Sirius" said a frustrated James, "I'll tell you" he said, he put the book of dates and his astronomy chart in front of them "Look at the dates and tell me if you see anything"

After James had read them he realized what Sirius was thinking "No he can't be a werewolf" said James. "That's what I said, so I got this book. Listen to this and tell me if it sounds familiar" Sirius started to read aloud.

"Werewolves are known to be vicious creatures and should not be welcome into society. It is not easy to spot a werewolf but here are some symptoms to look out for. The person is usually very tired before and after a full moon, most also look quite wary and anxious on the day of the full moon. Also if the werewolf has been locked up on full moons then you would usually notice many scratches and bruises as the werewolf has no one to bite so it harms itself. Many people agree that all werewolves should be killed. Werewolves are the most dangerous creatures and no one should befriend one because you never know when it will turn on you and rip your throat out. Most werewolves are shunned out of society and are disowned by family and friends." Sirius finished.

"So he is a werewolf. But why wouldn't he tell us?" Said Peter, "Did you not hear the last part Peter" said James "Most werewolves are shunned and disowned. He probably thought that we would ditch him as soon as we found out". "Wait so we are not going to get rid of him" squeaked Peter.

"Of course not he is our Best Friend, that passage is a bunch of lies. You know Remus he wouldn't hurt a fly" Sirius said sticking up for his mate. "You know this explains his weird behaviour in class. How could Mr Dimarzo be so cruel like that to Remus" James exclaimed "I know. He doesn't deserve this" Sirius said.

"So how should we tell him?" Peter asked " I say let's not tell him" said James "What do you mean?". "Well I say we let out slight hints that we know and see if he tells us. And if he doesn't I between now and the next week we will tell him".

"I think that's a great idea" Sirius said "Now remember when we get back to the common room act natural"

"Yep"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So guys there is chapter 2, please review. Bye, Kisses.


End file.
